A vehicle construction having a top, which is displaceable between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and an uncovering position for uncovering the vehicle interior to the top, is known, for example, from document DE 199 39 724 C1. Said top comprises a rear roof cassette limiting, in the rear, a folding roof portion that constitutes a roof element, which portion, for spanning a vehicle interior, can be unfolded or extended as far as to a front apron of the vehicle, closing a roof opening in this way. In its uncovering position, the folding roof portion is accommodated by the rear roof cassette, which can then be stored in a rear storage space of the relevant vehicle through pivoting. Hereunto, the roof cassette is usually connected to the vehicle body via a link arrangement.
Furthermore, it is known to provide tops with a sealing arrangement for sealing a vehicle interior off with respect to a vehicle environment. In a top of the above-described type, it is required that the roof element sealingly abuts against the lateral roof beams and that the rear roof cassette sealingly abuts against the lateral roof beams in its erected position.